


Storm Warning

by FlamingRedBird



Series: Pride Month Oneshots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, PTSD, Panic Attack, Pride Month Prompts, Trans Rich, abuse mention, post squip, someone protect my boy Rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: Rich hated storms, they were loud, flashy, and wet.The loud crashes of thunder would always remind him of the times when his dad would bang his fists on his bedroom door, demanding that he should come out and be “daddy’s little girl” again.The lightning flashes reminded him of the electric shocks his Squip would give him every time he did something “uncool”.





	Storm Warning

**Author's Note:**

> So it's pride month and what better way to spend it than writing oneshots every day!
> 
> Today's prompt was Storm~
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://irlrichgoranski.tumblr.com/

Rich hated storms, they were loud, flashy, and wet. 

The loud crashes of thunder would always remind him of the times when his dad would bang his fists on his bedroom door, demanding that he should come out and be “daddy’s little girl” again. 

The lightning flashes reminded him of the electric shocks his Squip would give him every time he did something “uncool”.

And the rain was the only part he actually enjoyed. He used to sit out on the curb in front of his house and just let the water dull his senses. Sure he’d get sick from sitting out in the cold, wet air, but that didn’t stop him from doing it every time it started to rain.

Rich was currently at Michael’s house with Jeremy. The three of them hanging out and playing video games. The sky had been a dark overcast all day, and Rich was hoping that it wouldn’t rain, especially now that he was hanging out with his friends.

Michael paused the game for a moment, getting up to go grab more snacks for them to enjoy. Jeremy decided to help him, which left Rich sitting alone on the basement floor. He leaned back into one of the beanbags and closed his eyes. He could hear the water pounding on the small window and the thunder crashing in the distance.

Suddenly his pulse was racing; a ball of panic growing in his stomach. 

Rich quickly stood up and ran into the small bathroom that was attached to the basement. He locked the door behind him and quickly slid down against the wall. He hated storms, everything about them reminded him of something terrible.

He shakily made his way to the small bathtub and laid down in it. He felt safer in it, but the panic wasn’t leaving him. He held his arms out in front of him, observing the burns scars that littered his shaking appendages. He could feel hot tears falling down his cheeks, and he curled in on himself.

Rich could hear Jeremy and Michael calling for him outside the bathroom, they both knew how bad his PTSD was, but neither knew that thunderstorms set him into a panic. He rolled over onto his side and tried to control his breathing.

He could vaguely hear Jeremy tell Michael that he was going to check upstairs, and suddenly the bathroom door knob rattled.

Michael called out to him, “Rich are you alright? Everything fine?”

Rich tried to cover up his small, hiccuping sobs. The doorknob rattled again and Michael sounded a bit more urgent, “Rich please either open the door or speak to me. I’m worried about you.”

Rich tried his best to sit up in the tub, his body was shaking still and he didn’t trust himself to speak. He managed to get out of the tub and over to the door, unlocking it before he slid back over to the side of the bathtub.

He watched as the door was gently pushed open and Michael made his way in, he saw Rich and the floor and he crouched down in front of him.

“Rich, hey, are you alright?” Rich pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly. He shook his head no and gave Michael his best “I’m having a panic attack right now” look. Michael sat down in front of him.

“What do you need right now?” Rich looked up at him trying his best to find his voice. 

“Can you just, uh, ground me right now? Like just try and convince me that everything is fine.” Rich mumbled into his arms and was surprised that Michael had heard him, especially with his lisp.

“Of course. Is it alright if I touch you?” Michael looked hesitant, he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries or upset Rich further.

Rich still had his head buried in his arms, but he nodded. Suddenly Michael was pulling him into a hug and draping his jacket around Rich. Michael began to rub Rich’s back, after a few minutes Rich began to calm down, his panic attack fading.

Michael began to pull back from the hug, but Rich snuggled himself further into Michael’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry for being stupid and making you and Jeremy worry.” Rich mumbled into the fabric of Michael’s sweater. 

Michael ran his hands through Rich’s hair, “Don’t apologize, I know that you can’t control when a panic attack hits.” They sat there for another minute before Michael piped up again. “Is it alright if I ask what triggered your attack?” 

Rich pulled back from Michael’s shoulder and wiped the tears away from his eyes. “Yeah it was the storm. It’s stupid I know but-”

Michael cut him off, “Bullshit, that’s not stupid at all.” Michael stood up and offered a hand to Rich. “You ready to get back to gaming? Or would you prefer a cuddle pile with Jere?”

Rich smiled, “I think a cuddle pile sounds awesome.”


End file.
